


Obedience

by FatJihoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Kink, Daddy Kink, Jisung x Maknae Line, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, underaged, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatJihoon/pseuds/FatJihoon
Summary: Jisung loves his youngest.1. Jisung x Guanlin2. Jisung x Daehwi3. Jisung x Jinyoung





	1. Baby Boy (M)

“H-hyung” Guanlin panted into the sheets, as Jisung’s hands wandered over the youngers body. “What is it my baby boy?” Jisung cooed, bringing a hand up to cup Guanlin’s face soothingly. “It.. It feels so good hyung-” Guanlin moaned arching his back slightly to Jisung’s touches. “That’s right my baby~” The older said smiling, then bringing their lips together for a kiss.

“Mmh~ Hyung-ah, yes!” Guanlin moaned breaking the short kiss. Jisung’s hand reached towards the youngers crotch. He then added pressure, rubbing the youngers bulging erection. “You’re such a pretty baby.” Jisung soothed out as he saw Guanlin’s face scrunch from the pleasure. Jisung continued his movements, pressuring the younger’s erection. Guanlin panted as the feeling of Jisung’s hand rubbing against his cock took over him.

“Do you want Daddy to touch you here baby?” Jisung asked stroking over the younger’s budge once again.

“Hyung p-please..” Guanlin begged tightening his grasp on the bedsheets. Suddenly the warmth of Jisung’s hand left him. The younger let out a sigh at the loss.

“That’s not my name baby boy.” Jisung said in a teasing voice. Bringing his hand back onto Guanlin’s hips. “D-daddy please..” Guanlin choked out.

“Please what baby?” Jisung asked, amused by Guanlin’s state. Circling his thumbs against the youngers hips, causing a stutter.

“Please- please touch me Daddy!” Guanlin whined, face flushed to a pink glow. ”That’s a good boy~” Jisung praised.

Carefully Jisung removed Guanlin’s shirt, kissing the youngers body up until his shirt was finally lifted off. “Look at how beautiful you are baby.” The older smirked, as he leaned towards Guanlin’s neck. His warm breath tickled Guanlin’s neck in anticipation.

“Daddy! Please touch me!” Guanlin whined aloud as Jisung finally sucked onto his neck. The younger tangled his fingers into Jisung’s hair for grip.

“I will baby~ You have to be patient first.” Jisung warned the younger. “Hyung!” Guanlin gasped as Jisung sucked the back of his ear. 

Jisung pulled away at that word, but Guanlin’s hands seeked touch, attempting to stay entangled to Jisung.

“No no baby, that’s not what you call me.” Jisung warned, pinning Guanlin down by his wrists. “Does baby need to be punished?” Jisung asked the younger who was squirming on the bed beneath him.

“No! Baby doesn’t need a punishment! I’m sorry Daddy!” Guanlin pleaded, submitting to Jisung's dominance. “Okay baby.” Jisung reassured, releasing his wrists. “That’s you’re only warning though.” The older added. ”Y-yes, alright Daddy.. Baby is very sorry.” Guanlin apologised again in half-fear.

Jisung then reached towards the hem of his own shirt, quickly discarding it. “Remember baby, Daddy’s in charge so no touching tonight~” Jisung said in a smirking tone, as he grasped the sides of the yougers hips.

Slowly Jisung lowered himself, sitting ontop of Guanlin’s waist. Guanlin flushed, he looked the

older in the the eyes as Jisung’s hips slowly grinded against his own. Jisung slowly grinded his hips against Guanlin’s. Tiny gasps and moans escape from the both of them.

“Ah~ Guanlin-ah.” Jisung called the youngers name in soft moan, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Feels- so good-“ Guanlin gasped, fisting the sheets, as Jisung continued to rub their tented erections together. “Baby- baby you look so delicious~” Jisung gasped, suddenly stopping his movements against the others hips. “No! Please, more!” Guanlin whined over the lack of contact.

“I don’t wanna stain my pants baby~ Let’s remove the rest of our clothes first baby.” Jisung said grasping the youngers pants, slowly sliding them off towards the end of the bed.

“Undress me baby.” Jisung demanded, bringing Guanlin’s hands to his pants. Slowly Guanlin unzipped the olders pants, sliding them down his legs and off. “Now my boxers baby~” Jisung smiled, watching the youngers shaky fingers wrap around the waistband of his boxers.

Slowly the underwear against Jisung’s aching cock was removed and his erection was released from the hold. “Fuck.” Jisung gasped, watching Guanlin slide the rest of his boxers off. “Daddy, can I take mine off too?” Guanlin asked flushing once more. “Yes baby, show Daddy you’re a big boy~” Jisung said excitedly.

Guanlin wrapped his fingers around his underwear pulling them off teasingly for the older to see, stopping right before his tip. “Come on Baby~ Don’t be shy!” Jisung coaxed the younger. Finally Guanlin pulled the rest of his underwear down to his thighs revealing his also aching cock.

“So fucking pretty baby.” Jisung aaid admiring the youngers flushed stage. Jisung then wrapped his hand around the youngers cock, slowly stroking it, enjoying all the sounds that come out of the youngers mouth.

“F-fuck! Yes- Daddy please!” Guanlin moaned grasping the sheets with his hands once more. Jisung then lowered his face towards the youngers erection, giving it an experimental lick, then watching the younger throw his head back in a loud moan. “Mmh~” Jisung sang in a pleasing tone.

At once the older completly took Guanlins cock into his mouth, startling Guanlin into taking a handful of the olders hair into his palm. Jisung bobbed his mouth against the youngers cock, feeding off all the moans that came with.

“D-Daddy- I think I’m gonna come!” Guanlin moaned pulling Jisung’s hair. No reply came out of the older but instead Jisung continued to take the youngers cock deep into his mouth, while massaging Guanlin’s shaking thighs.

“P-please, Daddy I’m gonna-“ Guanlin stuttered as he felt his cock growing with pleasure. Jisung then removed his mouth from the youngers cock and instead licked into the slit. He pumped the youngers cock a few more times until Guanlin finally came onto his face.

“Daddy- f-fuck!” Guanlin moaned into his orgasm. Proudly, Jisung licked off the stay cum, then strattled the panting younger, bringing their lips into a kiss.

“You’re so cute baby, look at the mess we made.” Jisung smiled then wrapped his arms around Guanlin, bringing him into a kiss once again.

“What about you Daddy? Baby wants to help Daddy too..” Guanlin offered, intertwining his fingers with Jisung’s.

“Daddy wants Baby to watch.” Jisung suggests, smirking. “Remember no touching!” He reminded the younger. “O-okay Daddy.” Guanlin nodded as he watched Jisung grasp his own cock inbetween them.

Jisung’s low moans flooded Guanlin’s ears as Guanlin watched the older please himself in front of him.

“Oh fuck baby, I love you so much!” Jisung whined into a moan, resting his head onto Guanlin’s shoulder. Jisung picked up the pace of his strokes and continued to moan looking into Guanlin’s eyes.

“Ah- Baby I’m gonna cum-“ Jisung panted. “Daddy.. Can you cum into my mouth? Please.. Baby wants a taste.” Guanlin asked the older, nervously running his hands upon Jisungs thighs.

“Alright Baby. I’ll let you since you’ve been a good boy.” Jisung agreed, threading his hand into Guanlin’s hair as the younger lowered himself onto him. Without hesitation Guanling engulfed Jisung’s dick, to his suprise he moaned when the tip of the olders cock hit the back of his throat.

“Oh my god!” Jisung choked, pulling Guanlin’s hair in suprise. Overwhelmed Jisung thrusted his cock into Guanlin’s mouth, making him choke. With a few more thrusts and chokes, Jisung finally came into Guanlin’s mouth.

Quickly, Guanlin pulled away, revaling his tearstained face full of Jisung’s cum. “H-hyung..” Guanlin almost sobbed. “Linlin?? Are you okay?” Jisung panicked, rubbing Guanlin’s face. “M’ alright, I just wasn’t expecting that..” Guanlin rasped.

Jisung then wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him into a comforting hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough.” Jisung apologized.

“It’s alright Hyung. I kinda.. Liked it.” Guanlin reassured, face reddening. With a laugh Jisung ruffled the youngers hair. “Ah Linlin, ao full of suprises!” Jisung cheered.

Guanlin then desperately grabbed Jisung’s face to connect his lips to. “Eh~ is my Baby still on edge?” Jisung smirked, then grabbing a handful of Guanlin’s ass. “Daddy~” Guanlin said playfully, continuing to kiss the older.

Jisung then gave a firm slap to the youngers cheek, which released a pleading moan from Guanlin. “I guess this isn’t over then. Jisung said Pinning Guanlin against the mattress.


	2. Master (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi has lot’s of kinks (?)

"Can you see through that blindfold?" Jisung asked tightening his grip on the other boys small wrists.

“N-no master.” Daehwi stuttered as he felt the strength of the oldere grasp. “Don’t move now, or you will be punished.” The olderer hummed, pinning Daehwi against the soft mattress. The smaller boy squirmed against his bound wrists, feeling a cold and wet sensation agaisnt his nipples. 

“Ah! M-master-!” Daehwi croaked, the sensation tingling throughout his body. “So wet already my pet?~” Jisung awed.

He trailed his fingers along the youngers back along to his ass, then gave a firm slap to the younger’s left cheek. Daehwi jerked away from the sudden pain, moaning shamelessly at the action. The younger panted as Jisung’s free hand continued it’s ministrations on Daehwi’s nipples, earning a few more whines and grunts from the younger.

”Look at you falling apart, you slut.” Jisung growled grasping Daehwi’s hair with force. A low moan escaped from the younger from Jisung’s words.

Desperately, Daehwi pushed his bottom towards Jisung’s growing erection, creating what little friction he could achieve. Jisung smirked as he watched the younger fall apart in his grip. Daehwi’s cock grew with every touch Jisung gave. As precum dripped from the younger’s tip, Jisung took notice, snugging a cockring onto Daehwi’s erection. 

“No! Wait please- please don’t!” Daehwi cried out as Jisung began to stroke his erection a few times, then releasing it. Jisung smirked as the whines of the younger filled the room.

After what seemed like minutes to Daehwi, Jisung finally inserted a finger into his ass, wiggling it around to stretch. “Oh! Fuck- Master!” Daehwi moaned at the feeling. The older countinued thrusting his finger into Daehwi’s tight hole, adding a second, then a third.

“M-master! Please! More!” Daehwi screamed in pleasure, gripping the bedsheets. “Look at you, a fucking mess for me.” Jisung grinned as he continued to thrust his fingers into the boy. “You like it when I fuck you hard? Don’t you, you little slut?” He gritted, spreading Daehwi’s asscheek. After a few more thrusts with his fingers ghe older pulled them out, creating a squelching nose along Daehwi’s rim.

“Y-yes master.. I’m your little slut!” Daehwi gasped feeling empty. Jisung’s fingers suttely grased his rim, teasing the younger. A few more seconds passed as Daehwi felt the olders cock poke into his rim.

“Desperate slut!” Jisung moaned slamming his cock into the other with one deep thrust.

“Shit!” Daehwi yelped, tears forming in his eyes. Jisung gave a few full thrusts before pulling the youngers hair back, relasing a groan from the younger. Jisung gave a few hard thrusts into the younger before bottoming out.

Daehwi moved his hips back for friction only to be stopped my Jisung’s grip on his hips. “Please! Please fuck me master! Use me!” Daehwi moaned desperately, attempting to move his hips against Jisung’s cock once again.

“Come on now, don’t get ahead of yourself.” Jisung sneered as he gave a few deep thrusts into the other, each thrust hitting the boys prostate, releasing a series of whiny moans from Daehwi. Jisung then continued to fuck into Daehwi at a fast pace, driving the younger insane, gasping for air.

Soon enough a dry orgasm hit Daehwi as the cockring strangled his cock, releasing a painfum moan from the younger. “A-ah-fuck! Please.. h-oh!” Daehwi cried as Jisung fuck into his ass with another series of hard thrusts, oversensitivity taking over the younger. Daehwi’s red cock oozed precum as Jisung continu to abuse his prostate.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Jisung gasped throwing his head back, delivering a few more thrusts unti he came deep inside the younger. Daehwi’s face was now stained with tears as he became a panting mess with the few last thrusts Jisung gave from releasing.

“M-master..” Daehwi croaked out as Jisung pulled out of him. His cock still untouched and hadn’t released, begged for attention. Jisung carefully removed the cockring from Daehwi’s cock, then giving the younger’s acing erection a few strokes as the younger weakly thrusted into his hand. With a few breaths and moans Daehwi came onto Jisung’s hand with a whine.

“H-oh fuck! It hurts!” Daehwi cried as he collapsed onto the bed, out of breath. Jisung approached the side of the younger, relaxing the boy as he stroked his back in comfort.

“You did well.” Jisung praised the exsausted boy. Daehwi panted, looking into Jisung’s eyes, reconizing the praise. The older then cupped Daehwi’s face bringing their lips together in for a short but sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably has tons of errors, I apologize. This chapter took so long but I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung watches as Jinyoung is trying to relieve himself after a stressful day.

Today was a off day for the group, most of the boys took advantage of the day and went out and relaxed out of the dorm for once, which gave Jinyoung plenty of time to enjoy his privacy. 

The only two members still in the dorm were Minhyun and Jisung. Although Jinyoung knew Minhyun was resting alseep in his room, Jinyoung was quite unsure about what lesiure activities Jisung was up to.

Jinyoung didn’t bring much attention to what Jisung was excatly doing today, and instead was instantly reminded of his growing problem in his pants. 

His cock twitched, aching within his boxers. Jinyoung’s thoughts turned back to the low audio of the moans that flowed out of his earbuds. He watched as his cock continued to twitch over the lewd sounds filling his ears. The more his cock begged to be touched the more Jinyoung gave in, as he stiffly palmed it against the fabric of his boxers.

A sigh escaped the younger as the tip of his cock continuously rubbed against the fabric. Soon enough a wet spot of precum soaked into his boxers. “Ah! Fuck..” Jinyoung shakily moaned, now rutting into his palm.

The video now long forgotten and earbuds thrown to the side, Jinyoung removed his boxers and sprawled his back against the bed. He grasped his now free cock into his hand, giving it a few pumps of well deserved attention. Panting, Jinyoung leaned over the side of his bed opening up his dresser, then pulling out a small distinct box that had “furry friend” printed around it. 

Carefully, Jinyoung opened the box, revealing a set of leopard print tail butt plug and ears. His face flushed as he worked his first finger into his ass. “Mmmh! Ah- yes!” Jinyoung gasped as he pushed the finger deep into his ass, wriggling it around. After streching the first finger a little, he then added a second, wimpering at the new intrusion.

Unbeknownst to Jinyoung, who was lost in pleasure, Jisung was wary of the whined and moans coming from the younger’s room. The older was shocked at what he saw within the dim lit room as he peeked through the cracked door.

Jisung steadily observed how Jinyoug desperately streched his fingers into his ass, feeling each moan the younger makes throughout his body. Unknowingly, Jisung palmed his growing erection at the sight.

Without thinking, Jisung pulled his shorts down, relasing his cock from its hold, and gasping as he watched the younger push the furry butt plug into himself with yet another whine. To keep himself from moaning, Jisung bit into his hand, silencing his moans as he thursted his cock into his hand.

The younger now streched against the mattress once again began to palm his dick in steady pace. “Yes! Oh god yes!” Jinyoung cried aloud as he rutted his ass against the matteress, the plug grazing his prostate.

Jisung pumped his cock faster, watching the younger messily rock himself against the mattress desperately. Without caution Jisung suddenly came with a loud “uh”, releasing his load against the door. 

Alarmed, Jisunf gasped, jumping up from his position scanning the room cautiously. The younger picked up his eyes as he saw a foot leave the entrance of his doorway. Embarrassed and panicked, Jinyoung removed the plug and rushed to pur the ears and tail away, then quickly pulling up his boxers.

Who had seen him?! He wondered as he cautiously stepped towards the door. As he slowly opener it, he noticed a glistening smeared against the door. Jinyoung bent down to observe the substance, abd without thinking he dipped a finger into it, bringing it to his lips and tasted it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, kinda didn’t know what to do with this plot.  
> I apologize for spelling errors.


End file.
